


Under the Stars, If We Could See Them

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Crush, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: For the bingo square Sharing a Bed
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Series: Starlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989772
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Wilde Drabble Bingo





	Under the Stars, If We Could See Them

It's so cold. 

Wilde is not used to sleeping outside, and definitely not when it just keeps raining and everything he owns is moist at all times. The sudden temperature drop doesn't help with anything.

The warm presence of Grizzop at his back would be soothing, if he could only stop thinking of other things to do that would warm them up far better. But for once in his life, he has no idea how to even approach that kind of thing, and so he keeps quiet. Quiet and cold and miserable. 

And pining. For a goblin who hates him.


End file.
